Of Rainbows and Raincoats
by anan0maly
Summary: Part 3 in the Romantic Ulterior Motives-verse in which Quinn tells her parents her big secret and the pregnancy hormones continue to make her emotional.


**Title:** Of Rainbows and Raincoats  
**Author:** an_an0maly  
**Rating:** R – for mentions of nudity, I suppose.  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Spoilers:** Up to what's aired and there might be mentions of minor events in upcoming episodes.  
**Summary:** Part 3 in the Romantic Ulterior Motives-verse in which Quinn tells her parents her big secret and the pregnancy hormones continue to make her emotional.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing Glee belongs to me.  
**Author's Note:** A little angsty... ok way more angst then I had originally intended. But still fluffy too. And this verse has taken on a life of its own, it's kind of scary.

It was a cold, wet and miserable Wednesday night when Rachel opened the door to a shivering, drenched and crying Quinn. She'd quickly ushered the girl inside and began to strip off her outer layers only to find that every article of clothing Quinn was wearing was soaked through and the falling droplets were forming a puddle at their feet.

"What happened?" Rachel asked with a great deal of concern. She grabbed Quinn's hand and led her through the kitchen and off to a side door that opened to their laundry.

Quinn's teeth were chattering so hard that Rachel could barely understand a word she was saying. "...on't...tal...bou...tit," She managed to say but Rachel was too preoccupied with getting Quinn out of her clothes to try and decipher it.

"Once we get you warmed up, you're going to tell me everything," Rachel replied in a tone Quinn knew all too well. She just stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, her lips blue and her teeth chattering. Her knees were knocking together and if Rachel weren't in love with the girl, she might have even described her as pathetic.

Rachel grabbed a towel from one of the clean laundry baskets and helped Quinn with her remaining articles of clothing, all of them soaking wet. They'd been together now for almost eight weeks and had been taking it slow since that weekend Quinn spent at Rachel's. There was obvious chemistry but also obvious ramifications due to their relationship. Quinn seemed to be the one taking the hardest hits. The Monday following their weekend of Berry-Mania, as Quinn had dubbed it, she pulled Puck and Finn into a vacant classroom and together, she and Puck told Finn the truth about the baby.

Puck and Quinn both knew how Finn would react. Or at least, they'd thought they did. They'd predicted at least a couple of punches to Puck's face and upper body, even a few choice words at both Quinn and Puck, but none came. Instead, Finn just took one look at them and left the room.

Rachel had been anxiously waiting outside the classroom when she saw Finn walk slowly and quietly out into the hall. "Finn?" She called out softly as he started to walk by her. He seemed startled for a second, but shook his head slightly and met her gaze.

"Hi, Rach." He greeted, but he didn't sound upset or disappointed, just tired.

"Are you... Are you ok?" She asked, taking a step in his direction.

Finn just tilted his head slightly and looked Rachel over for a few seconds. "It's not my baby... but something tells me you already knew that." He just watched her for her reaction.

Rachel went to put her hand on his forearm, but he took a quick step back, "I don't know what's going on, but I thought we were friends," He continued, a little dejected. He still didn't sound angry, but he was certainly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Finn. The best I could do was convince Quinn to tell you." Rachel took a small step closer but refrained from reaching out to him. "I know that once this all settles in you'll probably be really angry, but there's something you should know."

Finn just stared at her, waiting.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked down at her hands for a few seconds, "She's wanted to tell you from the beginning, but she wanted it to be yours so badly. She really believes you'll be a great father one day, but she knew it was unfair to make you one when this baby isn't yours." Rachel took another deep breath and quickly checked behind her at the closed door of the classroom where Puck and Quinn had remained to talk. "She knows that you probably won't forgive her, but if you can, even in the slightest way, I know she'd want you to play _some_ role in the baby's life. But only if you want to."

Finn looked down the hall to the doors at the end. He stood there for almost a full minute before turning back to an anxious Rachel, "I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, Rachel, but I know there's more going on here." He began to turn away but stopped and turned back. He stared at her feet for a few tense seconds before dragging his eyes up to meet hers, "I'll see you around, Rach." With that, he turned and made his way down the hallway and out the front entrance.

That had been about five weeks ago now, and Finn was finally acting at least slightly civil toward them. Puck had insisted that he and Quinn find a way to be together, for the baby's sake. But Quinn had flat out refused. He pushed her so far in the days following, badgering her about the baby and how he wanted to be with her, she finally blurted out that she was in love with someone else.

Rachel's heart was pounding in her chest when Mercedes had filled her in on that piece of news. She ignored their speculations about Quinn's possible love interest. She'd been in love with Quinn for quite a while, but it was still too early for that, right? Besides, she'd waited this long; she could wait a little longer.

Meanwhile, Quinn had become somewhat of a social pariah at school. Even in Glee she was a bit of an outcast – and that was saying a lot. People had picked their sides and many were with Finn. They were all surprised to see Rachel spending more time with Quinn, though. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina had even pulled her aside to find out what was going on. She'd insisted that there was nothing sinister about her new and fragile friendship with Quinn, but they'd continued to hound her, convinced that there were ulterior motives at work.

"You _know_ she wouldn't be this nice if it were _you_ carrying Puck's kid." Mercedes had pointed out as she, Tina and Kurt cornered her in the girls' bathroom for a 'follow-up discussion'.

Rachel felt like rolling her eyes but settled for pulling her books closer to her chest. "I know that. She even told me that. I just think that if _I_ was sixteen and pregnant, I'd like someone to be there for me." She started to make her way around them when Kurt side-stepped into her path.

"You do realise beneath that pale and moisturised complexion, there is a vindictive bitch that will eat you whole."

This time Rachel did roll her eyes and made it to the door before Tina jumped in, stutter and all. "J-j-just, be c-careful."

"I know what I'm doing." And with that, the subject had been dropped. Rachel still caught them occasionally watching her and Quinn with suspicion. It should have annoyed her that they didn't trust her to make her own decisions. Instead, she felt comforted by the fact that she had friends looking out for her, misguided as they were.

Rachel wrapped Quinn in a big blue towel before putting all of Quinn's clothes into the dryer and turning it on. "Come on. We need to warm you up, make sure you don't catch anything." She led Quinn out through the kitchen and into the hallway just as Rachel's dads came through the front door.

Quinn blushed when she realized all she was wearing was a towel and standing in their main hallway. She watched as they closed the door behind them. She quickly ducked her head in embarrassment before she could see what they were thinking.

Michael was quick to recover from the sight before him, "Quinn? Is everything okay?" He took a step forward, his scarf in his left hand as his right reached out to her forearm that was holding one of the edges of her towel. "Is it the baby?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Quinn couldn't meet his gaze and her teeth were still chattering. She just shook her head and hoped he understood.

Rachel wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort, "I'm going to run her a bath. We'll be a little while. Do you think we could have some of your famous hot chocolate?" She asked with a small grin in Michael's direction.

Jacob stepped up to the group, "Of course. And you tell us if there's anything we can do." He rubbed Rachel's arm in a comforting manner before letting them pass. Michael and Jacob watched as their daughter led Quinn up the stairs to Rachel's bathroom.

"What do you think that was about?" Jacob whispered as he looked up at Michael.

Michael had a thoughtful look on his face, "I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good." He sighed as he thought of the young girl in his daughter's care. "We should get started on their hot chocolate." He turned back to the coat rack and hung up his jacket and scarf.

Michael couldn't help but think of all the worst case scenarios. He knew their family was a little different from the average family – and not because there were two gay dads in this one. In the Berry Household, it was important to always be honest. Michael knew what it was like to grow up in a household that was all lies and facades. He didn't want that for his daughter and when he'd met Jacob, he'd been shunned by his own family.

When he and Jacob decided to have children, they really learned how to rely on each other and sat down to decide what type of parents they wanted to be, what type of household they wanted to have. Jacob's family had been a lot more accepting of his chosen life-partner and his parents had been over the moon when they found out that Jacob and Michael were going to be parents themselves. Michael had revelled in that support system and knew he wanted that for their child.

He and Jacob had made sure to bring Rachel up with the belief that it's always best to be honest and stay true to who you are. When she was little, Rachel really took that to heart and told them everything. She told them about every time she had to go to the bathroom, about how many times she changed her outfit before making it down for breakfast. She was even honest about her thoughts and wonderings, "Why did my Aunt Bethel let her teeth get so rotten?" "We learnt about jellyfish today. If I get stung, will you or Dad pee on me? I think it important we have a plan in place." "I kissed a boy on the lips today. It was kind of gross."

Michael and Jacob had treasured the little bouts of honesty, but finally had to tell Rachel that she didn't have to tell them _everything_, just the most important parts of her life. She just nodded her head, accepted it and about six months ago sat them down and told them she thought she liked girls a lot more than she liked boys. They'd both been a little surprised, but Jacob had then laughed at the hilarity of the situation. Michael looked at her critically. "Not just last week you were talking about one of the boys in your class, are you sure?"

Rachel had calmly explained that the boy she liked _was_ rather charming and had great bone structure for future offspring, but was a little on the low end of her preferred intellect. She further explained that in her limited opportunities to observe him, she'd found herself a little more focused on the blonde Cheerio continually hanging off his arm. Her Daddy was quick to tell her that _looking_ at another girl didn't make you gay.

Rachel was quite happy to point out to him that she'd taken careful note of the short length of Quinn's skirt, the exact movement needed to catch a glimpse of inner thigh and even lamented over the travesty that was the design of the Cheerio's high neckline. When Rachel saw that her Daddy still wasn't quite so convinced, she decided to be brutally honest. "When I think about sex and I think about Finn, I'm more curious than aroused about the experience. When I think of sex and having it with Quinn, I've already scouted at least ten different places to have my way with her. And that's just on school grounds.''

"Alright, I understand," Michael interrupted before Rachel could continue. "Well, as long as she makes you happy. Then we're happy."

Rachel had quickly informed them that although she had a crush on Quinn Fabray there was absolutely no way that they'd ever be together because Quinn was a good, Cross-bearing Catholic girl and she insulted Rachel on a daily basis.

"Maybe that's her way of telling you she likes you," Jacob had theorised but Rachel quickly shot that down. "She's President of the Celibacy Club and runs Christ Crusaders from her living room. Quinn Fabray will never be gay."

Michael failed to hold back a grin at his daughter's words from months earlier. He followed Jacob into the kitchen and began to prepare some hot chocolate for his daughter and the girl he knew she loved. Jacob helped him measure out the ingredients and break up the chocolate chunks before adding them to a saucepan on the stove to gently simmer.

Michael stirred the milk, chocolate and sugar mix before looking over at Jacob who was cleaning the counter top, "Her parents might have kicked her out," He said softly. He saw Jacob falter in wiping the counter.

"I thought of that too," Jacob replied. He continued to clean the counter top as Michael continued to stir. They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"We have the spare room next to Rachel," Michael finally said. He watched Jacob out of the corner of his eye.

"And the baby?" Jacob asked.

"It's worst case, but the baby can stay with her for the first few months and we can always extend. I don't use the office up there. It's small, but it could work." Michael suggested in a soft tone. He continued to slowly stir the mixture in the saucepan, watching as the chocolate melted and mixed with the milk.

Jacob breathed out. "You've been thinking about this a while, then." He knew his husband better than he knew himself.

Michael just nodded his head. "Since that weekend she spent here. I saw that Cross around her neck and that bump in her belly and the grip she had on Rachel. They might not have kicked her out even knowing about the baby, but you know they will when they find out about her Jewish girlfriend."

Jacob was quiet for a few minutes as he rinsed out the cloth and hung it to dry before locating four mugs and placing them near the stove. He took a deep breath and gripped onto Michael's free hand. "If it's worst case, we'll offer. I don't want her and that baby on the street either."

Michael leaned down and kissed Jacob. "Thank you."

Upstairs, Rachel led Quinn down the hall to her bedroom and into her bathroom. She sat Quinn down on the closed toilet lid before making her way to the bath and turning the taps. She waited for the water to turn hot before placing the plug into the drain. She reached for a purple bottle to the side of the tub and uncapped it. She poured quite a bit into the steady stream of water and watched as thousandss of tiny bubbles began to form.

She recapped the bottle and put it back before returning to Quinn. Bending down in front of her, Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's cold knees. Her right hand reached up to move some strands of hair that had fallen into her face. "We're going to get into the bath, and you're going to let me take care of you while you tell me what happened. Ok?" Rachel told her in a decisive but comforting tone.

Quinn just nodded her head in acceptance.

Rachel kept her position and contact with Quinn to make sure the girl knew she wasn't abandoning her. She moved her right hand from Quinn's hair to the side of her neck where she saw a red raw line of skin. Rachel suddenly realized that Quinn wasn't wearing her Cross. She tried to meet Quinn's gaze to find out what happened, but Quinn refused to look her in the eye. Rachel looked down briefly before pushing herself up to make her way to the bath tub that was now half full.

She quickly checked the temperature before returning to Quinn and helping her stand up. "Come on, let's get you warmed up." She gently took the towel from around Quinn and laid it out on the vacant toilet lid. Holding her hand, Rachel helped Quinn into the bath tub. Once Quinn was seated in the warm water, Rachel sat on the tiled floor by Quinn's head. She brushed Quinn's hair back from her face again and with her thumb stroked her cheek.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Rachel asked softly, but loud enough that Quinn could hear her over the rush of the water from the taps still filling the tub.

Quinn reached out and grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her close, ignoring the splash of water that lapped the side of the tub. Quinn buried her head in Rachel's neck, "Sit with me? Please?" She begged into Rachel's neck.

Rachel nodded her head before gently pulling away from the blonde. She stood up and turned the taps off before she undressed, letting her clothes sit in a pile on the floor. She pushed them aside with her foot before she motioned for Quinn to lean forward so she could sit behind her.

As soon as Rachel lowered herself into the tub Quinn pulled Rachel's arms around her, her fingers intertwining with Rachel's. "Thank you," she whispered.

Rachel hugged her close, their joined hands resting on her baby bump. It was much more noticeable now. She let their hands slide over the bump a few times, her chin resting on Quinn's shoulder. "Please tell me what happened," she said softly.

Quinn was silent for a few minutes as she felt their hands on her belly. She felt a kick in her belly and heard Rachel gasp behind her.

"Did she just?" Rachel whispered completely amazed.

Quinn nodded her head. In a quiet voice she replied, "I started feeling her today. I think I felt her during Glee this afternoon, when you brushed past me, but I wasn't sure." She took a deep breath. "Then this afternoon I was in my room. I was working on my Spanish homework and I was thinking of calling you because I couldn't figure out one of the verbs, when she kicked harder. I knew it was her this time and I had my hand on my belly when my Mom came in."

Rachel tightened her hold on Quinn slightly, as if trying to fight off what was coming next.

"She freaked, naturally," Quinn said followed by a loud sigh. "She started yelling about how she thought I was just getting fat and yelling all these questions at me and then my father came in and it got all kind of crazy. They started talking about getting rid of it. Then _I_ started yelling because they're supposed to be against that, and they kept changing the rules. So, I told them it was too late anyway and I was going to keep her."

Rachel untangled their fingers to lay her hand properly over Quinn's belly, guarding it from outside harm.

"My mom was furious. She wanted to send me away. She began yelling at me again; asking me how I could sin like this, that this wasn't what God wanted for me. And I asked her how she could know that. I told them that maybe this was God's plan for me." Quinn laid her hand over Rachel's on her belly. "She didn't like that one bit and Daddy began threatening Finn. I had to tell them it wasn't Finn's but I wouldn't tell them whose it was because I knew Daddy would try and kill him. "

Rachel placed a kiss on her shoulder and kept her mouth there.

"My dad couldn't look at me. He said he wanted to throw me out because that's what I deserved for bringing such disgrace to the family. My mom talked him out of it, but only because they need to _keep up appearances_. She even used those words. She knows everyone will find out about the baby, but they can't look like they threw me out. It wouldn't look good with their friends." Quinn closed her eyes and let the tears begin to fall. Her shoulders shook as she began to cry again.

Rachel held Quinn to her chest as she listened to the sobs. "It's going to be ok." Rachel promised. "Maybe not right away, but it will be. You'll see." Quinn nodded her head slightly, but at that moment, she didn't think it could be okay.

A few minutes passed and Quinn's tears slowed. Rachel continued to gently rub Quinn's belly feeling slight movement beneath her hand. "She moves a lot," she mused softly.

Quinn let a smile grace her lips, "I think it's because she knows you're here," Quinn replied, her left hand gripping Rachel's free hand and pulling it rest between her breasts. "At least, that's what I like to think."

"Are you going to be a little gold star, too?" Rachel cooed to Quinn's belly. Quinn giggled and settled against Rachel.

"Are you going to tell me about your necklace?" Rachel asked bringing her right hand up to caress the side of Quinn's neck.

Rachel felt Quinn tense in her arms. That was the first indication that things were worse than she was led to believe. "What happened?"

Quinn turned her head toward Rachel, burying her forehead into the crook of Rachel's neck and shoulder. "After they stopped yelling, they made me stay in my room. Said they needed to discuss what to do with me."

Quinn sat at her desk, her hands on her belly, her head down. "I promise I won't let them do anything to you. I promise," she whispered, tears falling onto her top. She heard the rumble of thunder and looked up out the window at the rain that began pouring down.

Quinn reached for the photo frame on her desk of the Glee kids. Rachel had gotten her a copy of the photo she had in her room. Quinn kept hers on her desk when she was studying but moved it to her bedside when she went to sleep. She brought the frame to her lap and ran a finger over Rachel's face. She felt the baby move again and she grinned through her tears. Clearly the baby knew of Rachel.

"I miss you." She whispered to the photo. She knew she should call Rachel but didn't want to call her crying because then Rachel would want to come over and now was not a good time.

She jumped when she heard her mother bellowing for her from downstairs. She stroked Rachel's face once more before placing the photo back on her desk. She pushed herself out of her chair and slowly made her way downstairs. She found her parents in her father's office. Her mother was sitting on the leather couch, a glass filled with amber liquid in her hand while her father stood behind his desk, his back to her.

Quinn stood to the side of the doorway. She didn't dare move any further into the room. She placed her hands on her belly to protect her little girl. Her mother caught the movement and Quinn saw her sneer at her belly.

"How many people know about this?" Her father asked, his head turned to the side, but still not looking at her.

Quinn swallowed before answering, "Everyone at school already knows." She saw her mother take a gulp of the liquid in her glass. Her dad crossed his arms.

"Plan B it is," Her mother voiced and Quinn suddenly became worried. She took a slight step back and her eyes moved from her mother who couldn't quite meet her stare to her father who still refused to look at her.

She was almost afraid to ask, "What... what's Plan B?"

Finally her mother looked up at her with contempt. "You're going to have the baby, but you aren't keeping it. When you go into labor, there will be someone there to take the baby as soon as you give birth. We'll pretend it's a still birth and we can forget this whole thing ever happened."

Quinn was horrified. "No! You can't do that! This is _my _body and _my_ baby. I won't let you take her from me!"

"Quinn! Just listen to your mother for once!" Her father boomed as he finally turned to face her. "This is the best solution to this problem. We're thinking of your future."

Quinn could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, "My future? This isn't about _my_ future! All you can think about is what everyone will think of _you_!" Quinn shook her head and turned to leave.

"Do you really think anyone will be interested in you with a baby hanging off your arm?" Her mother replied in abhorrence. Quinn heard the stretching of the leather couch as her mother stood up.

Quinn and her mother had never really gotten along. Her mother was far too into appearances and high society – or whatever was equivalent in Lima – that she'd spent about 98% of Quinn's childhood berating her, belittling her and moulding her into the perfect little spawn and the other 2% ignoring her. Quinn never could quite understand what she'd ever done to deserve her mother's disappointment and disgust.

Quinn turned back to face her parents and met her mother's steely gaze head on. "Is that what you're really worried about? Marrying me off to some good Catholic boy? Ever thought that maybe that's not what _I_ want?"

Her mother took a step in her direction. "What you _want_, has no place in this discussion. I'm your mother and _I_ know what's best for you. We're going to get rid of that _thing_ and everything will go back to normal. You'll find a boyfriend, maybe get back together with Finn and it will be as it's supposed to be."

Quinn just looked her mother up and down with loathing. In her mind, she flashed back to that Sunday morning in the Berry kitchen where they had sat around the table and laughed and joked and talked about the baby and possible baby names. _That_, was what she wanted for her daughter. For too long this family had lived off deceit and cover-ups just to look the part of the perfect family. Quinn was done with that. She let out a scoff of disbelief. "Do you really think I'm just going to forget I have a daughter out there? It's not going to happen. And you're wrong. There _is_ someone who wants me _and_ my baby."

Her mother laughed at her as she crossed her arms, her grip visibly tightening on her glass. "And you think he's going to get up with you for the 3am feedings? Change its diaper seven times a day?"

Quinn crossed her arms in battle and took a step forward. "You really think that diaper changes and feedings are what are important?" Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "What you haven't learnt _mother_, is that _she_ supports me in all my decisions. _She_ is just as excited about this baby as I am and _she_ just wants me to be happy. _She _encourages me every day, _she_ believes in me and I'm **not** giving that up. Not for you, not for anybody."

Her parents were stunned silent as she revealed her final secret. They stood staring at her. Her mother's mouth wide open in shock, her dad looking on with a mixed expression of pride and uncertainty. Quinn decided to leave her parents with that final thought. She turned on her heel and began to exit her father's office, head held high. She felt a hand painfully grip onto her arm and spin her around. Fingers clawed at her neck and with a yank, her skin burned and her necklace was ripped from her skin. She heard her father yell out her mother's name.

"You've never been good enough to wear this, and now, you never will be." Her mother said in a low and threatening tone.

Quinn looked past her mother to her father who had his hands braced on his desk, his head bowed. She looked back at her mother and with as much malice as she had left in her she replied, "If it makes me turn out like you, then I don't want to wear it." With that, she turned on her heel and as calmly as she could, grabbed her jacket off the hook by the front door and left.

When Quinn finished recounting the horror that was her evening, Rachel pulled Quinn's lips to her own and gave her a long, lingering kiss. When they pulled apart, Rachel suggested they get out and get dressed for bed so they could have their hot chocolate.

Rachel wrapped a towel around herself before she helped Quinn out of the bath and soothingly dried her off with a second towel. She wrapped the towel around Quinn and led her back to her room where she found a t-shirt big enough to fit over Quinn's growing belly. She also found her a pair of shorts to sleep in and helped her into them.

After she was dressed, Quinn sat on Rachel's bed and watched as she got changed into her own night clothes. "Why do you take such good care of me?" She asked, her right hand slowly rubbing her belly.

Rachel finished pulling her pyjama shorts on and carried her top with her as she made her way back to Quinn. She dropped to her knees in front of Quinn's spread legs. She bent forward and kissed her belly before looking up. "Do you want the honest truth?" She asked in a soft voice.

Quinn looked down at her topless lover between her legs and nodded her head. She brought her hand up to caress the side of Rachel's face. "Please?"

Rachel leaned her face into Quinn's hand before kissing her palm. She looked up at Quinn and slightly shrugged her shoulders, "Because... well, because I love you." Rachel quickly averted her gaze to Quinn's belly where she leant forward and kissed it again.

Quinn felt tears well in her eyes again for the millionth time that night, "Really?" She asked before pulling Rachel toward her, their lips barely touching. Rachel nodded her head and then felt Quinn's lips on her own. Quinn took control of the kiss and tried to put as much meaning into it as possible.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Quinn pulled away first.

"Just a second," Rachel called out breathlessly as she pulled the top hanging by her side up and over her head. She gave Quinn a peck on the lips and then stood to let her dad in.

Quinn wiped a tear away from her cheek as Jacob looked at the two girls. "Hot chocolate is ready." He gave Rachel a small smile and left the two girls to make his way downstairs.

"We'll be right there." Rachel replied to his retreating back. She held out a hand for Quinn to take. Quinn pulled herself up off the bed and grabbed onto Rachel's outstretched hand. Instead of following, she tugged on the hand and pulled Rachel to her, "I love you, too."

Rachel beamed at her before quickly kissing her on the lips and tugging her hand toward the staircase. "Come on, you'll love Daddy's hot chocolate."

The four sat around the island in the kitchen. Quinn and Rachel sat with their backs to the backyard while Rachel's parents sat opposite them. They each held a mug of steaming hot chocolate between their hands and a plate of mini marshmallows sat between the two couples.

Michael sat opposite Quinn and reached a hand out to one of hers. He placed his hand gently over her wrist in a comforting manner, "Do you want to tell us what happened? Maybe there's something we can do to help?"

Quinn looked down at his hand on her arm. His hand was warm from the mug he'd been holding. She looked over at Rachel who smiled encouragingly at her. Quinn looked into Michael's caring eyes.

"I told my parents, about the baby." She looked down at her hands clasping the mug before looking back up again. She took a deep breath. She'd already told the most important person in her life what had happened. She could do this. "They weren't too happy, of course. My mom was furious and she wants me to get rid of it. I told her that I wanted to keep her, but my mother is convinced that I'll have the baby. They want me to say it was a still birth so they can adopt her out."

Jacob turned his head away from Quinn. He just couldn't understand how any parent could do this to their child. His upbringing had been so completely different and he never quite understood how parents could be so cruel and unforgiving.

Michael stroked Quinn's wrist in an encouraging manner. He wanted her to know that both he and Jacob were there for her, no matter what.

Quinn fought the hormones and held her tears back. "I told them that I wouldn't go through with it because I wanted to keep my baby. My mother made some comment about no one wanting me with a baby on my arm and that if we did it her way, we could go back to normal." Quinn paused because she didn't know how they'd react to knowing she'd outed their daughter.

She met Michael's gaze and in a hurried tone she tried to convince them of how apologetic she wa., "I'm so sorry. I told them about Rachel. I didn't say her name. I promise. But they know and I'm so sorry. My mom ripped my cross off because she said I wasn't good enough to wear it anymore. But I swear I didn't tell them Rachel's name."

Michael let go of her wrist and leaned across the island to cup Quinn's face in both his hands. He made sure to meet her eyes before he spoke. "Don't ever apologise for who you are. Okay? Don't ever be afraid to be who you are and don't be afraid to tell people. If they can't love you for whom you are, then it's their loss. Alright?" He asked and pinned her with a pointed look. Quinn nodded her head and Michael leant even further over the island to kiss Quinn on the forehead. He let his thumbs caress her cheekbones before giving her a warm smile and sitting back in his seat, his hand back to holding her wrist in an encouraging manner.

"Did they," Michael started before coughing to clear his throat, "Did they throw you out?" He asked carefully.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know. My dad wanted to throw me out when he found out about the baby but my mom convinced him otherwise. Then... well, then I told them about Rachel. It was kind of left hanging." She looked up at Michael who held her gaze, "I'm not sure I have a home to go to anymore." She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying, but she could feel the tension building in her throat.

Michael looked over at Jacob who nodded his head. Michael let go of Quinn's wrist to stand and make his way around the island to her side. He pulled her into a hug and held her close. "We haven't spoken to Rachel about it yet, but, we do have a spare room that can be yours for as long as you need it. For you _and_ the baby." He felt Quinn begin to cry against his chest, her arms holding him tighter. "You don't have to make a decision just yet, but the offer will always be there. Do you understand?" He asked as he rest his cheek on the top of her head.

He felt Quinn nod her head against him and watched as Jacob led Rachel to the stove top to fill their mugs with the remaining hot chocolate. He heard Quinn mumble something against his chest and he pulled away slightly to hear her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been so horrible to your daughter for years. Now, I'm pregnant and Rachel's my only friend and we're... well... we're whatever we are and in the grand scheme of things, I'm nobody." Quinn asked between tears. She sucked in a breath as she felt Michael pull her tighter against him.

"You listen to me, Miss Fabray. You're not a nobody. You're the hot cheerleader my daughter lured into our hot tub. The same strong Quinn Fabray that stood up to her parents this evening. The same Quinn Fabray that's going to have a beautiful baby girl and the same Quinn Fabray that is finally learning what it's like to live in the Berry Household. Whatever happens in the future, we're always going to be here. You'll always have a place here." Michael said in a convincing tone.

"I love Rachel." Quinn suddenly blurted out. She needed Rachel's dad to understand that even with everything going on in her life, she really did love Rachel.

Michael laughed, "Oh honey, Jacob and I have known that from the second you first stepped through our front door."

Quinn grinned through her tears and just hugged tighter.

"What has that little smile on your face?" Jacob asked Rachel as he watched his daughter pour some more hot chocolate into her mug.

Rachel couldn't help the grin that came over her lips. "I know it's been a horrible night for her, but, she told me she loves me."

Jacob grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I'm really happy for you. And very proud of you, too."

Rachel kissed her dad on the cheek, "Thank you." She stared at him with a curious expression on her face for a few seconds. "How long were you and Daddy planning on offering the spare room to Quinn?"

Her Dad blushed, "Well, you know your Daddy, he's been planning from the moment she walked through the door. He thought this might happen and you know I'm not going to let anything happen to her either."

Rachel hugged her dad close to her, "Thank you." She whispered.

It had been decided that Quinn would stay with the Berry's for the night. They made it clear that Quinn didn't need to make a decision until she was sure she knew where she stood with her parents. The spare room would always be there until she claimed it. If she did decide to move in, then they'd all have to sit down together and decide on how the situation would work best for everyone.

Quinn and Rachel lay side by side in bed, facing each other. "How are you feeling?" Rachel asked as she placed her hand on Quinn's protruding belly.

Quinn scooted closer to Rachel, "I feel a lot better than I did a few hours ago. Thank you." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss Rachel. The t-shirt she was wearing rubbed against her sensitive nipples and she hissed at the brief contact.

Rachel pulled away, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Rachel questioned full of concern, she placed both her hands on Quinn's belly but then felt the baby kick.

Quinn blushed. "She's fine, it's, it's embarrassing." She replied looking down at her belly and Rachel's hands.

Rachel cupped her chin and forced Quinn to look at her. "Please don't be embarrassed around me."

Quinn shifted and the shirt rubbed against her again and she winced in pain, "It's just, I'm really sensitive and your shirt is, well it hurts."

Rachel grinned at her, "You could always take the shirt off. I have no objections to your nudity."

"Yeah, I bet you don't." Quinn replied as she rolled her eyes.

Rachel quickly sobered up. "Is there something I can get you? Maybe some moisturiser?"

Quinn shook her head. She didn't think rubbing anything on her chest would be helpful. "Do you maybe have a singlet top I can borrow? It'll mould better then letting the shirt rub against me."

Rachel quickly removed herself from the bed and made her way to the chest of drawers next to the bathroom door. She located a long black singlet top that she thought would fit over the baby bump as well. "Here, you put this on while I find the present I got for the baby." Rachel handed over the top before walking over to her desk and moving a few papers around to locate the present.

Quinn looked up at Rachel with surprise. "You bought the baby a present?" She asked softly. Quinn sat up in bed and began to change her top. She pulled the black top over her head and carefully situated it against her chest.

Rachel picked up a pile of papers and found the present. She pulled it out and replaced all the items she'd moved. "I didn't get to wrap it. I hope that's okay." She picked up the present and brought it with her to the bed.

Quinn just stared at Rachel in amazement, "I can't believe you got her a present. You didn't have to, you know?"

Rachel slid between the sheets and handed over the present. "I wanted to."

Quinn looked down at the gift in her hands. It was a book. One specifically designed for babies and small children, with its thick, cardboard pages and small size. "_The Very Hungry Caterpillar_?" She read in a soft voice, her index finger tracing the illustration on the front.

"She's never too young to have books read to her. It was one of my favourites." Rachel explained with a shrug of her shoulders. She tried to brush the gift off as an everyday occurrence.

Quinn gave her a watery smile before looking down at the cover again. She handed the book back to Rachel. "Will you read it to her?" She asked.

Rachel's eyes lit up before quickly taking the book into her own hands. She urged Quinn to lie back so she could read to her belly. Rachel moved down the bed to rest her hand on Quinn's baby bump. She placed the book on the mattress and opened it with her left hand. "_The Very Hungry Caterpillar_," She began. "_In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf._"

Quinn watched and listened as Rachel read her baby girl her very first story. Bringing her right hand down to the side of Rachel's face, she brushed a few strands back behind Rachel's ear before caressing her cheek. Rachel shot her a quick grin before returning to the pages of the book. Quinn let her head rest back against the pillow. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of Rachel's on her belly.

"_On Thursday he ate through four strawberries, but he was still hungry..."_


End file.
